Mariposas
by Alex Sambora
Summary: *EotW fanfic, corresponds with Linwe-Mithrandir's Salariah story "She Loved Him"* Butterflies are a very wondrous and beautiful creature, just like Fariah was to Salamander.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

A/N: I regularly (sometimes) RP as the character of Ramon Salamander, the physical double of the Second Doctor, on Tumblr. For those of you who don't know who that is, he was a bad guy in the serial Enemy of the World, a mostly missing Doctor Who serial. I and one of my friends, Linwe-Mithrandir, came up with a back story for him since his past is never gone in to full-depth, which is understandable considering he was a one-time villain but very hard considering how I play him. ANYWAY! I guess this fic is dedicated to her, Linwe, for the idea and most of the things she has come up with.

XxXxXxXxX

_**Mariposas**_

XxXxXxXxX

_"Ramon, look!" The small, dark child pointed to the plant. "What kind is that?"_

_"Looks to be a Orange Longwing." Her taller companion gently brushed his index finger underneath the dainty, beautiful insect. "They're pretty, aren't they, Fariah?"_

_"Yes."_

Sleeping on the job was one thing Ramon Salamander did not particularly enjoy, regardless of his age or level of exhaustion, nor did he really approve of it. That was why getting the proper amount of sleep each night was very important to him. One must always be alert and ready for a job when the time comes to be put in to action.

That was why it came as a shock when he awoke, his head on his desk, from a surprise two-hour nap.

He blinked furiously, hoping his vision would return before someone caught him breaking his own rules. Stifling a yawn, he got up and walked to the balcony. Bright sunlight poured in, dousing its golden beauty over the perameters it could reach, including a small forest of plants that seemed like a tropical paradise in comparison to the small gathering of plain evergreen trees behind the villa.

Salamander stepped into the light, embracing the warm summer sun. He looked to the plants crawling up the walls of the balcony and was about to turn to go back to his desk when he spotted something on one of the leaves.

It was a butterfly, much like the one he'd seen in his dream, which was really a memory. A Julia, otherwise known as an Orange Longwing. To him, it was one of the more beautiful ones. Long, dazzling wings the color of apricots gently bowed and rose as it sat on his hand.

A knock at the door caused his limbs to move suddenly and the majestic bug flew away. Salamander cleared his throat. "Enter!" he roared.

"Good afternoon," Fariah said, entering with a tray of sopapillas. "How has your day been?"

"Hello, Miss Neguib." He coughed once more, approaching her. "It's been accordingly. And yours?"

"Very well, Leader. I'll be taking my leave now, sir." She turned to go but noticed something on the back of her old friend's collar and was unable to repress a giggle when she realized what it was.

"What's funny?" Salamander demanded before picking up a sopapilla and taking a bite.

"You have a friend on your shirt." Fariah gently scooped it up with her finger and showed him.

"It is beautiful, no? I hope you remember them from when we saw one when you were a little girl, Fariah. The Julia, the Orange Longwing." The food taster gave her boss a confused look. "I had a short-lived affinity for butterflies when I was younger. Next to the monarch they're my favorite."

"They certainly are beautiful. This one even seems to have taken a liking to you." Slowly and carefully, Fariah walked to the balcony and set the butterfly free. "There you go, little one, out in the sunshine with you." She turned back to the leader. "And yes, Ramon, I do remember. It's just been a while." With that, she turned and walked out of the office.

Salamander watched, licking the powdered sugar off his lips, as the door closed. He stood there in silence for a moment before talking to himself.

"They are very beautiful, Fariah Neguib, very beautiful indeed," he whispered. "But they can't match you."

XxXxXxXxX

A/N cont'd: I WAS HALF-ASLEEP WHEN I DID THIS. AT TWO IN THE GODDAMN MORNING. THIS IS LONGER THAN MOST OF MY OTHER FANFICS. WHY. Linwe gave the idea about the butterflies because I was reading the novelization at the time and she mentioned that maybe he had a neglectful, abusive father who didn't care about what he (Ramon) loved or wanted and I REMEMBER A PARAGRAPH WHERE HE IS INTESELY INTERESTED IN A BIG, "LAVISHLY ILLUSTRATED BOOK ABOUT BUTTERFLIES". But if you read it, thank you for dealing with my insanity. :D


End file.
